


Wenn man nur fest daran glaubt...

by WolfCrow



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: Alternate Ending, Character Death, Character Study, Friendship, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Hige, Platonic Relationships, probably angst, seeking Paradise
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfCrow/pseuds/WolfCrow
Summary: Das erste Mal, als ich ihn sah, verspürte ich einen unglaublichen Freiheitsdrang. Er lag dort in dem Käfig, geschunden, angeschossen, aber sein Blick war entschlossen und klar. Er kannte sein Ziel, wusste was er wollte und wer er war.Selbst heute lassen mich diese tiefen, bernsteinfarbenden, fast schon gelben Augen nicht los.Ich glaube dieser erste Eindruck war der Auslöser dafür, dass ich mit ihm ziehen wollte und ihn auch nie im Stich lassen wollte. Ich spürte endlich wieder den Wolf in mir, wollte mich nicht mehr verstecken, ja unterdrücken lassen.Die Geschichte aus Higes Sicht erzählt, die vorallem die Freundschaft zwischen ihm und Kiba behandelnd, und ein anderes Ende mit sich bringt.





	Wenn man nur fest daran glaubt...

**Author's Note:**

> Huhu :)  
> Ich habe mir kürzlich wieder den wunderschönen Anime "Wolf's Rain" angeschaut.  
> Mich berührt dieser immer wieder aufs Neue total, und ich kann immer nur schwer aufhören weiter zu gucken, und über die Geschichte nach zu denken. So vieles bleibt offen und kann hinterfragt werden...  
> Aber diese Geschichte widmet sich eher Hige, der wie ich finde, im Anime etwas vernachlässigt wird. :P  
> Aber so ist das eben mit den Lieblingscharakteren... ,man kann nie genug über sie erfahren. ^^  
> Ich habe mir irgendwie immer gewünscht, dass die Freundschaft zwischen Kiba und Hige mehr ausgeführt wird, und habe mir jetzt einfach eigene Gedanken dazu gemacht.  
> Die Geschichte an sich, ähnelt der aus dem Anime, nur das ich eventuell etwas mit der Zeit ungleich bin, und mir einige Szenen dazu gedacht habe.  
> Ich habe versucht, die Charaktere so zu schreiben, wie sie auch im Anime rüber kommen, aber es ist gut möglich, dass sie etwas abweichen.  
> Toboe und Tsume kommen nur nebensächlich vor, aber ich habe versucht auch die beiden mit einzubringen.  
> Man bin ich schlecht in Zusammenfassungen >.<  
> Lasst euch einfach überraschen ^^, das Ende habe ich auf jeden Fall abgeändert. :D  
> Ich hoffe es sind nicht zu viele grammatikalische Fehler enthalten...,mit der Kommasetzung habe ich mich auf jeden Fall nicht anfreunden können. xD Ich hoffe, es ist trotzdem lesbar und stört nicht!  
> Ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch! Vielen Spaß :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own "Wolf's Rain" which was created by Keiko Nobumoto. Therefore, all the characters and some story parts mentioned in this fan fiction were created by Keiko Nobumoto as well.

Das erste Mal, als ich ihn sah, verspürte ich einen unglaublichen Freiheitsdrang. Er lag dort in dem Käfig, geschunden, angeschossen, aber sein Blick war entschlossen und klar. Er kannte sein Ziel, wusste was er wollte und wer er war.  
Selbst heute lassen mich diese tiefen, bernsteinfarbenden, fast schon gelben Augen nicht los.  
Ich glaube dieser erste Eindruck war der Auslöser dafür, dass ich mit ihm ziehen wollte und ihn auch nie im Stich lassen wollte. Ich spürte endlich wieder den Wolf in mir, wollte mich nicht mehr verstecken, ja unterdrücken lassen.

So zog ich mit ihm und zwei weiteren, seltsamen Gefährten los um nach dem Paradies zu suchen. Es war ein sehr harter und anstrengender, verzweifelter und angstvoller Weg, aber ich habe so vieles mit genommen, durfte die Wärme und Fürsorge eines ungewöhnlichen Rudels mit bekommen und habe die Liebe meines Lebens gefunden.  
Würde ich etwas anders machen, wenn ich die Wahl hätte? …Einiges bestimmt, aber die Reise mit uns vieren würde ich immer wieder antreten.  
Der Anfang war auf jeden Fall sehr hart, die anderen beiden gingen mir, nicht selten, gestrichen auf die Nerven. Toboe, fast noch ein Welpe, der nichts anderes kannte außer einem sicheren Zuhause, und Tsume, der immer wirkte als wäre er etwas besseres und alle anderen könnten ihn mal… Aber auch Kiba wirkte nicht selten verbissen, gerade wenn es um Cheza ging, und manchmal konnte man einfach nichts anderes tun, als ihm hinter zu schauen und zu hoffen, dass er heil wieder zurück kommt, oder man ihn wiederfindet. Er stellte die Ehre eines Wolfes und sein Sinn für Gerechtigkeit immer mit an oberster Stelle und brachte sich somit häufig in irgendwelche Gefahren, aber auch diese wurden irgendwie gemeistert  
Und dann traf ich natürlich auf Blue. Meine Blue,… der erste Blick hat schon genügt bei mir ein Gefühl auszulösen, welches ich bis dahin nicht gekannt habe. Wir haben uns sofort verstanden, waren auf der gleichen Wellenlänge… wie viel Angst ich um sie hatte, wenn sie nicht um mich war…, wie stark sie war, immer darauf bedacht das Richtige zu tun, die Willensstärke die sie besaß uns bei unserem Traum zu helfen und mit mir zu kommen, obwohl es noch nicht mal sicher war, ob sie es überhaupt mit ins Paradies schaffte…  
Ja und so legten wir eine gemeinsame, lange Reise zurück. Manchmal war ich auch verzweifelt, wollte schon aufgeben… aber immer wenn ich mir Kibas Blick in Erinnerung rief, dieser tiefe, willensstarke, zielgerichtete und entschlossene Blick, schaffte ich es mich erneut aufzurichten und weiter zu ziehen, dem Traum immer entgegen.

 

Die Nacht nach dem gemeinsamen Ausbruch war einer der seltsamsten Nächte, die ich je erlebt habe. Kiba hatte sich überwunden die Menschen zu täuschen, einer ihren zu werden um nicht erkannt zu werden, um sein Ziel weiter verfolgen zu können. Er stellte sich echt gut an dafür, dass er dies scheinbar noch nie gemacht hatte. Wir fielen überhaupt nicht auf, als wir flüchteten.  
Die Menschen sehen nur, was sie sehen wollen, und das sind definitiv keine Wölfe, also hatten wir es sogar fast noch einfacher uns zu tarnen.

Wir saßen diese Nacht auf einem Dach und ruhten uns einfach nur aus, stellten uns vor, und sprachen über unsere Ziele, was uns in diese Stadt trieb… Wie mir schon aufgefallen war, war er sehr entschlossen, sein Ziel zu erreichen. Er zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde an seinem Traum und an die Erfüllung dessen. Mehrmals schaute er mich lange an, als versuchte er mich einzuschätzen und es fühlte sich so an, als ob sich seine Vorstellungen und sein sehnlicher Traum auf mich übertrugen. Ich wollte plötzlich auch an diesen Traum glauben, wollte gemeinsam mit ihm dieses Paradies finden.  
Es begann eine sehr intensive, wichtige und unerwartete Freundschaft, die mir am Anfang gar nicht auffiel, im Verlaufe der Zeit aber natürlich und, für uns, notwendig wurde.

 

An dem Tag, an dem Lord Garcia Cheza entführte und wir alle schwer verwundet wurden, erfuhr ich zum ersten Mal, dass mein Leben ihm etwas bedeutete.  
Ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, in dem Moment, als auf uns geschossen wurde. Mein Kopf war wirr, der eventuelle Verlust von Cheza, die Präsenz die Lord Garcia hatte, Kibas starken Gefühle und der allgemeine Effekt, dass wir in Gefahr waren.  
Als Toboe erwischt wurde, rannte ich einfach auf ihn zu, angsterfüllt, dass ihm etwas Schlimmes zugestoßen war, und wurde im selben Augenblick ebenfalls erwischt.  
So einen Schmerz hatte ich noch nie gefühlt. Ich wusste nicht mehr wo oben und unten war, drehte mich mehrmals in der Luft und kam dann sehr unsanft auf den Boden auf. Die Luft blieb mir weg und ich konnte nicht mal eine Pfote mehr bewegen. Um mich herum bekam ich die Geschehnisse aber trotzdem noch irgendwie mit. Wie Kiba immer weiter verzweifelt kämpfte um Cheza zu beschützen.  
Ich fühlte mich wie ein Feigling, dort einfach liegen zu bleiben und nichts zu tun. Aber ich konnte auch nichts tun… mein ganzer Körper tat weh, ich spürte wie etwas nasses, meine Flanken herunter tropfte und konnte mich einfach nicht bewegen. Mit der Zeit verschwammen die Bilder, die ich sah, immer mehr vor meinen Augen, obwohl ich mich sehr anstrengte wenigstens diese offen zu lassen. Cheza kam noch einmal zu uns, um sich zu verabschieden, aber der kurze Moment, in dem sie mich streichelte, reichte nur, um sie durch schmale Augen an zu schauen. Danach verließen mich meine Kräfte wieder und ich verlor endgültig das Bewusstsein.

Ich träumte schreckliche Sachen, von mich jagenden Gesichtern, Lord Garcia, hämisch lachend, Cheza an den Haaren reißend hinter sich herziehen, einen toten Toboe mit verzweifeltem Gesichtsausdruck neben mir liegend, Tsume, mich beschuldigend anstarrend neben seinem Leichnam sitzend…, und plötzlich ein Schlachtfeld aus toten Wölfen. Mein altes Rudel, alle tot, traurige, erschrockene, betrogene und wütende Ausdrücke im Gesicht, ihre Geister die mich verfolgten.  
Wie Kiba mir später erzählte, öffnete ich meine Augen erst nach 6 Tagen wieder. Ich verstehe nicht, warum ausgerechnet ich so schwer verletzt worden war, sich meine Wunde entzündete und mein Körper gegen das Fieber kämpfte, ich hatte ja nicht mal richtig gekämpft, hatte nicht, wie Kiba, mehrere Schläge einstecken müssen, und trotzdem war ich der einzige, der sich nicht so schnell erholte.

Das Erste, was ich sah, war eine verschwommene steinerne Decke, und ich spürte eine angenehme Wärme neben mir ruhen. Der Geruch identifizierte die Wärme als Kiba, und ich versuchte vorsichtig meinen Kopf in seine Richtung zu drehen. Die Bewegung ließ ihn aufblicken und kurzzeitig hatte ich das Gefühl, eine feuchte Nase in meinem Nackenfell zu spüren, redete mir aber ein, dass ich mir das einbildete.  
„Da bist du ja endlich wieder.“, sagte er in einem neutralen Tonfall zu mir, und richtete sich etwas auf.  
Ich versuchte mich ebenfalls aufzusetzen, aber meine Beine wollten mir noch nicht ganz gehorchen, und als ich versuchte, mich wenigstens irgendwie aufzurichten, fuhr mir so ein großer Schmerz durch den Körper, dass ich mich leise winselnd zurückfallen ließ, und verschämt mein Kopf abwendete.  
„Was ist passiert? Wo sind die anderen?“ fragte ich stattdessen Kiba, und sprach damit die Abwesenheit der beiden anderen an.  
Er antwortete mir kurz, dass sie mich hier her geschleppt hatten, nachdem ich nicht aufgewacht war, sie mich auch nicht wach bekommen hatten, und somit beschlossen hatten eine Weile hier zu bleiben.  
„Tsume und Toboe sind jagen gegangen, und wollten noch etwas Wasser mitbringen“ erwiderte Kiba auf die Frage, nach dem Verbleiben unserer Rudelmitglieder.  
Ich nickte kurz und hob dann nochmals den Kopf um ihn anschauen zu können. Er hatte einen sehnenden Ausdruck im Gesicht, und ich konnte spüren wie unruhig er eigentlich war, es nur gut verbarg.  
„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch so lange aufhalte“ murmelte ich aufrichtig und legte meine Ohren an.  
Eines der schlimmsten Gefühle, die man haben kann, ist die Gewissheit zu haben, dass man anderen zur Last fällt und sie davon abbringt ihr Ziel und ihr Verlangen weiter zu verfolgen.  
Den Ausdruck, den ich daraufhin in Kibas Gesicht sehen konnte, ließ sich als erschrocken beschreiben und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er mich fast schuldbewusst anschaute.  
„Sag sowas nicht… wir sind froh, dass es dir endlich besser geht. Wir haben uns versprochen zusammen ins Paradies zu kommen, alleine weiter zu ziehen wäre keine Option, wir brauchen uns gegenseitig.“  
Und dann tat er etwas was ich nicht erwartet hätte, das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, dass ich merkte, dass ich jemandem etwas bedeutete. Und das auch noch von Kiba, der immer so unnahbar wirkte, als ob er niemand anderen außer Cheza brauchte um voran zu kommen, weiter zu machen.  
Er stupste mich einmal sanft mit der Nase an und schleckte dann über mein Fell, wie bei einem Welpen den man beruhigen wollte. Zuerst war es mir fast unangenehm, ich dachte diese Situation müsste uns peinlich sein, eine Art Intimität die wir vorher nie hatten. Vielleicht wäre es in jeder anderen Lage auch unangenehm gewesen, aber in diesem Moment fühlte es sich so gut und beruhigend an, dass ich meine Augen wieder schloss und mich der Wärme hingab. Ich fühlte mich sicher und akzeptiert, meine Schmerzen waren erträglicher und für ein paar, wohlige Momente machte ich mir keinen Kopf um alle Probleme und alle Schwierigkeiten die noch vor uns lagen.  
Kurz bevor ich einschlief, hörte ich Kiba noch „Wir gehören alle zusammen, ich werde nie ein Rudelmitglied zurücklassen“ murmeln.

 

Von dort an, entwickelte sich unsere Freundschaft weiter, wir schienen uns besser wahrzunehmen und achteten schon fast automatisch auf den anderen. Die anderen beiden passten sich fast genauso gut an, aber zwischen Kiba und mir, schien noch eine andere Verbindung zu liegen. Wenn Tsumes Aufgabe eher darin bestand, Kiba zur Vernunft zu zwingen, wenn er nur ans Erreichen seine Ziele, im Namen Cheza, dachte, brauchte ich mit Kiba nur ein Blick zu wechseln, um zu verstehen, wie ich am besten, in der speziellen Situation, dem Rudel helfen konnte.  
Es konnte sein, dass ich versuchte mit Scherzen die anderen aufzumuntern, mich selber bei etwas ungeschickt anstellte, um den anderen etwas, was ihnen unangenehm war, zu ersparen oder, wie selbstverständlich, unserem kleinen Rudel von hinten oder den Seiten den Rücken zu decken, wenn wir Gefahr witterten.  
Aber auch andersherum bekam ich immer mehr mit, wie Kiba sich an mich anpasste. Wie ich schon erwähnte, tat er dies mit den anderen beiden Wölfen auch, aber er schien ein unheimlich gutes Gefühl dafür zu haben, was er mir gerade zutrauen konnte, wie er mir helfen konnte und auch wie ich ihm helfen konnte. Bemerkte er zum Beispiel meine gespannten Nerven, wenn mir die Streitereien von Tsume und Toboe zu sehr nervten, verlangsamte er kurz seine schnellen Schritte, stupste mich kurz an oder zuckte mit einem Ohr zu mir, um mich zu ihm zu holen, und wir unterhielten uns leise, oder hielten etwas Abstand zu den anderen um unter wohligem Schweigen nebeneinander her zu traben.  
Es schien, als ob zwei Zahnräder sich aneinander angepasst hatten, und nun reibungslos liefen.

 

Ich erinnerte mich auch an einen schweren Tag, an dem Kiba sich so sehr verausgabte, im Verlangen Cheza zu erreichen, dass er während unserer Wanderung einfach zusammenbrach.  
Es herrschte schon, seitdem wir in einer kleinen Höhle aufgewacht waren, ein Schneesturm, der anfangs noch sehr harmlos erschien, woraufhin wir weiterzogen. Im Laufe des Tages, wurde er jedoch immer doller, wir konnten kaum erkennen was vor oder was hinter uns lag. Mehrmals versuchte Tsume, Kiba, zum Anhalten zu bewegen, wenn wir denn eine Höhle oder etwas Ähnliches fanden. Aber es hatte keinen Zweck. Kiba war so verbissen voran zu kommen, dass er uns kaum wahrnahm. Es erschreckte mich fast, ihn so zu sehen. Klar war er schon öfters einfach weiter gelaufen, aber irgendetwas war anders an ihm, sein Geruch schien ebenfalls leicht verändert, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht einschätzen.  
Kurz nachdem wir einen Unterschlupf ungenutzt passiert hatten, merkte ich, was dieses Gefühl war, und ich rannte noch rechtzeitig auf Kiba zu, um ihn zu stützen, als er einfach, ohne ein Wort oder irgendeiner Geste, zusammensackte und leblos an meiner Schulter gelehnt, den Rest des Körpers auf dem Boden, liegen blieb. Wir schleppten ihn gemeinsam in die verlassene Höhle und drängten uns um ihn herum, um ihn zu wärmen, ihm ein sicheres Gefühl zu geben. Er wachte nach zwei Tagen wieder auf, diesmal war ich es, der ihn beruhigte. Diesen dankbaren Blick, den er mir kurz zuwarf, erfüllte mich erneut mit einem wunderbaren Gefühl. Nie hätte ich mir so eine einstimmige und selbstverständliche Freundschaft vorgestellt.

In dieser Nacht, bevor wir am nächsten Tag wieder los zogen, legte ich mich neben ihn und vergrub meine Schnauze in sein Nackenfell.  
„Wir schaffen es auf jeden Fall Cheza zu befreien und werden ins Paradies finden.“ murmelte ich.  
„Also lass uns dir helfen, du musst nicht alles alleine regeln und schaffen.“  
Er schaute mich kurz an und nickte dann fast unmerklich mit dem Kopf „ Ich weiß.“ Antwortete er dann, und sehr leise fügte er „ Danke“ hinzu.  
So zogen wir weiter, und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich nun zumindest ein bisschen mehr auf uns verließ und nach unserer Meinung fragte.

 

An dem Tag, an dem ich Blue traf, schien für ihn von Anfang an klar zu sein, dass wir von nun an, fünf Wölfe sein würden. Auch wenn er die anderen diskutieren ließ, und es ihn scheinbar nicht groß zu interessieren schien, würde ich mit Blue woanders hinziehen, warf er mir an dem Tag, an dem wir aufbrachen, einen entschlossenen und vertrauten Blick zu, so als wolle er mir sagen, dass er immer daran geglaubt habe, dass wir mitkommen würden.  
Er behandelte Blue so wie er mit uns anderen umging, und ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass sie ihrem Herren mal geholfen hatte, ihn zu jagen.

An einem recht entspannten Tag, an dem Toboe und Tsume zu einem See gegangen waren, und Blue noch ,ruhig, in unserem Versteck schlief, kam er auf mich zu und setzte sich leise neben mich.  
Wir schauten lange gemeinsam auf die beiden Wölfe, die im Wasser spielten. Schließlich drehte sich Kiba fast unmerklich zu mir und musterte mich. „ Macht sie dich glücklich?“ fragte er sanft und deutete mit einem Ohr auf Blue, die schon lange nicht mehr so friedlich geschlafen hatte.  
Ich nickte und lächelte leicht „Sie gibt mir das Gefühl zu Hause zu sein…, ich weiß genau dass ich alles zu ihr sagen und machen kann, und das mich trotzdem so akzeptieren und Lieben wird, wie ich bin. Und mir geht es bei ihr genauso…“  
Ich schaute zu Blue hinüber, beobachtete wie ruhig sich ihre Flanken bewegten und wie entspannt ihr Gesicht aussah.  
„Das ist gut“ sagte Kiba leise und legte sein Kopf dann auf seine Vorderpfoten.  
„In dieser Welt ist es wichtig, jemanden zu haben, den man liebt, und wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnt“ sagte er fast erschöpft.  
Ich stupste ihn daraufhin an und legte mich ebenfalls bequemer hin.“ Wir werden sie finden Kiba, und wir werden unseren Traum erreichen!  
Er blickte mich dankbar an und legte dann seinerseits seinen Kopf auf mein Nackenfell.  
"Ich weiß das wir es schaffen werden“ sagte er dann und erhob sich kurz darauf, als Toboe und Tsume wieder kamen. „Lasst uns weiter gehen.“  
Mit diesen Worten stupste er Blue leicht an und warf mir noch einen vertrauten Blick zu, bevor er sich zu den anderen beiden wandte.  
Ich tapste zu Blue , begrüßte sie liebevoll, bevor wir uns aufrichteten und unsere Reise fortsetzten.

 

Der Tag, an dem wir die Haupstadt von Jaggara erreichten, war einer der schlimmsten Tage die ich erlebt hatte, seit wir aufgebrochen waren. Ich hatte bis dahin nur von meinem alten Rudel geträumt, es waren immer schreckliche Träume gewesen…, aber ich konnte mich nicht richtig erinnern was vorgefallen war, und musste erschrocken feststellen, was ich damals getan hatte. Ich hatte meine Familie verraten, hatte die Hilfsbereitschaft und Freundlichkeit der anderen ausgenutzt, und egoistisch nur an mich gedacht. Ich konnte meine damalige Gefühle kaum fassen, aber konnte auch nicht leugnen, was ich getan hatte.  
Zu Recht vertraute mir Tsume nicht mehr, als ich auf ihn traf. Ich war so wütend auf mich, wollte irgendetwas tun was meine Schuld wieder gut machen hätte machen können, doch viel erreichte ich nicht, bevor ich niedergestochen wurde und schon wieder nutzlos mit ansehen musste, wie Kiba kämpfte.  
Als alles vorbei war, konnte ich die anderen nicht mehr richtig anschauen.  
Ich sehnte mich nach Blue, Blue die auf mich warten wollte, die ich schon wieder aus den Augen verloren hatte, und schämte mich immer noch für meine Taten.  
Ich wollte nicht mehr, wollte einfach aufgeben, aber auch diesmal schien Kiba meine Gefühle wahrzunehmen, stellte keine Fragen und beschuldigte mich nicht.  
Er sprach lediglich die Tatsache aus, dass wir alle zusammen zum Paradies finden müssten, und so folgte ich ihm erneut.  
Trotztem vermisste ich Blue so sehr, wollte sie wiederfinden.  
Tsume sprach dann aus, was mir immer im Hinterkopf herumschwirrte… Blue könnte unter Umständen, dadurch, dass sie ein Mischling war, nicht mit ins Paradies kommen.  
Ich war verzweifelt, ging aber trotzdem weiter, mich an der Hoffnung sie zu finden festhaltend. Doch irgendwann konnte ich einfach nicht mehr. Ich ergab mich den Schmerzen, und meinen Gedanken und ließ mich einfach fallen.  
Die anderen kamen zu mir zurück, versuchten mich zum weiter gehen zu bringen. Doch erst als ich Blues Geruch witterte, schaffte ich es mich wieder aufzurichten und ihr entgegen zu laufen. Ich war so glücklich sie wieder zu sehen.  
Im weiteren Verlauf des Weges, ich lag nun in dem Auto, mit welchem die beiden Menschen zu uns gekommen waren, legte sich an einem Abend Kiba neben mich, und starrte lange aus dem Fenster.  
Ich war ein bisschen verwundert über dieses Verhalten von ihm.  
Er hasste es irgendwo eingesperrt zu sein, und ich merkte, dass er sich auch jetzt unwohl fühlte in dem Auto.  
„Ist schon gut“ murmelte ich leise zu ihm, warf ihm einen ermunternden Blick zu und deutete dann nach draußen.  
Er schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf und legte kurz seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter.  
„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich dir verzeihe, egal was geschehen ist, und dass ich froh bin, dass du jetzt hier bist…“ sagte er schließlich und schüttelte sich dann leicht, als ob er erleichtert wäre dies endlich los geworden zu sein.  
Ich lächelte und senkte die Augen beschämt, aber auch glücklich, zu Boden. „Danke Kiba.“, sagte ich und bemerkte, wie wichtig es für mich war, dies von ihm gehört zu haben.  
Kurz danach lief er wieder draußen neben dem Wagen hinterher, aber ich war sehr erleichtert, dass er mir vergeben hatte. Ein weiteren Blick nach draußen werfend, sagte mir, dass auch er erleichtert schien, dies los geworden zu sein.  
Alles in allem glaube ich, dass ich durch Kiba zu der Erkenntnis gekommen bin, wer und wie ich sein möchte. Ich bewundere seine Willensstärke, den Optimismus seinen Traum zu erfüllen, den Freiheitsdrang, das zu tun was er für richtig hält, immer für einen da zu sein und für das zu kämpfen was ihm Wichtig ist.  
Ich habe viel erlebt auf unserer Reise, Erfahrungen gesammelt, und jemanden gefunden, den ich nie wieder verlassen möchte.

 

Doch jede Reise hat auch ein Ende, und ich merke langsam wie mir jeder Atemzug schwer fällt, wie die Wärme neben mir schwindet, und wie meine Glieder immer schwerer werden.  
Wir hätten es voraussehen können, dass wir in diesem Kampf keine Chance haben, aber wir haben uns versprochen den Traum vom Paradies zu erfüllen.  
Ich weiß auch, das Kiba alles geben wird, um dieses Ziel trotzdem noch zu erreichen, auch wenn Toboe schon gestorben ist, und Blue und ich eher tot als lebendig sind, aber er wird auch jetzt weiterkämpfen, für unseren gemeinsamen Traum!  
Ich spüre Blue, schwer atmend, auf meinem Fell liegen, und rede ihr aufmunternd zu, während ich in die Ferne Blicke und kämpfende Wölfe erkennen kann…, sie verschwimmen langsam vor meinen Augen, aber ich verfolge sie trotzdem noch so gut es geht.  
Kiba muss es schaffen!  
Wir haben alles dafür gegeben, **er** hat alles dafür gegeben, das kann jetzt nicht das Ende sein!

Plötzlich sehe ich Tsume vor mir stehen. Seine gelben Augen schauen auf uns hinunter und sein Gesichtsausdruck ist so offen, wie ich ihn nur bei Toboes Tod gesehen habe.  
Er sieht verzweifelt aus und traurig.  
Blue atmet immer langsamer und ich spüre wie ihre Atmung anfängt zu stocken.  
Ich blicke entsetzt zu ihr herab, versuche sie aufmunternd anzustupsen, sie zum weiteratmen zu bringen.  
Es hat keinen Sinn, sie wird immer schwächer und ich kann nichts dagegen tun.  
Leise winselnd schaue ich schließlich zu Tsume auf, der mich immer noch aus klaren, aber schmerzlich verzerrten Augen anschaut. Er stupst mich fast schon tröstend an, aber ich merke es kaum.  
Es fühlt sich viel schlimmer als jeder körperliche Schmerz an, den man nur empfinden kann, als ob meine Seele gerissen ist, und ich sie nie wieder zusammen setzten kann.  
Nur ein einziger Gedanke schwirrt mir im Kopf herum, und das ist bei Blue sein zu können. „Tsume… bitte töte mich“ murmel ich dem grauen Wolf zu und schaue ihm bittend in die Augen.  
Tsumes Ausdruck ist plötzlich angsterfüllt und er schüttelt leicht den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht… „  
Tsume, bitte!“ flehe ich erneut und blicke dann kurz zu Blue hinunter, die nun leblos an meiner Seite liegt.  
Tsume steht unentschlossen neben mir und scheint mit sich selber zu kämpfen.  
Irgendetwas muss mein Blick oder meine Bitte in ihm ausgelöst haben, denn er tritt mit verzweifeltem Gesicht auf mich zu und öffnet sein Maul. „Wir sehen uns im Paradies wieder“ meint er leise, es klingt fast wie ein Gebet.  
„Danke“ hauche ich noch, bevor er mich an der Kehle packt.  
Kurz bevor mein Leben zu Ende geht, sehe ich einen weißen Wolf auf uns zurennen, ich spüre kurz eine Nase auf meinem Fell, die mich sanft anstupst „Wir sehen uns alle wieder, das verspreche ich“ höre ich noch, dann ist es nur noch schwarz.

 

Meine Augen erblicken einen grauen Himmel, als ich wieder aufwache. Ich spüre Gras unter mir und feine Regentropfen, die auf mein Fell fallen. Wo bin ich hier? Bin ich wirklich tot, bin ich im Paradies?  
Eine längere Zeit bleibe ich regungslos liegen und lausche dem Regen, dem Wind der durch das Gras weht, und einigen Wildtiere, die Geräusche machen. Ich kann meine Umgebung überhaupt nicht einschätzen und wittere nichts, was mir bekannt vor kommt.  
Nach einigen Stunden erhebe ich mich dann zum ersten Mal und schaue mich um. Meine Glieder sind starr und alles scheint wie eingerostet, aber ich muss feststellen, dass ich scheinbar nicht mehr verletzt bin.  
Ich blicke mich um, entdecke aber nicht viel außer einige Bäume und eine recht kahle Landschaft. Meine Nase nimmt keinerlei Witterung auf.  
Hier zu bleiben ist definitiv keine Option, ich habe Hunger und Durst, und beschließe schließlich in Richtung der Bäume zu laufen. Vielleicht gibt es einen Wald dort und ich finde Beute oder wenigstens Wasser.  
Ich rappel mich auf und trabe los, immer einer Richtung folgend. Noch immer verstehe ich nicht, wie ich hier her gekommen bin, oder wo ich überhaupt bin.

Nach gefühlten Stunden nehme ich plötzlich eine Witterung auf. Es riecht… leicht nach Wolf? Ohne groß darüber nach zu denken folge ich dem Geruch, werde immer schneller je näher ich ihm komme. Dieser Geruch, er kommt mir bekannt vor.  
Dann erkenne ich ihn und beschleunige meine Schritte.  
Haben wir es geschafft? Kann es wirklich sein?  
Einige Meter entfernt sehe ich nun einen weißen Wolf aufmerksam in meine Richtung schauen.  
Ungestüm werfe ich mich auf Kiba und stupse ihn freudig an. Etwas perplex erwidert er meine Geste, und wir setzten uns wieder auf, um uns zu betrachten.  
„Haben wir es geschafft Kiba? Wo sind wir?“ frage ich ihn aufgeregt.  
Er schaut seufzend in die Ferne und schüttelt leicht den Kopf  
„Kann das hier wirklich das Paradies sein? Ich sehe weit und breit keine Mondblumen und Cheza wittere ich auch nicht…“ murmelt er leise und schaut mich dann wieder an.  
„Nein dies kann nicht das Paradies sein, dass ist nicht möglich.“  
Verwirrt schaue ich ihn an und blicke mich dann um.  
„Aber wie sind wir hier her gekommen… ich müsste tot sein, Blue…“ Ruckartig stehe ich auf.  
„Vielleicht… Kiba wenn wir uns getroffen haben, vielleicht finden wir auch Toboe und Blue wieder!“ „… heißt das das du auch gestorben bist?“ füge ich nach kurzem zögern hinzu.  
Kiba nickt leicht „Tsume ist auch… und Cheza.“ Er blickt mich an und steht dann ebenfalls auf.  
„Dann werden wir uns wohl auf die Suche begeben… was auch immer das für ein Ort ist.“  
Ich nicke und gemeinsam suchen wir eine Richtung, in die wir aufbrechen.  
Nicht selten merke ich, wie ich Kiba beobachtete, wie ich automatisch näher an ihn heran trete, wenn auch nur der Wind lauter rauscht. Einmal blickt er mich fragend an, und ich schaue betreten weg, weil ich ihn die ganze Zeit so anstarre und mich seltsam benehme.  
„Ich bin einfach froh, dass wir uns wieder gefunden haben“ murmel ich dann und schaue ihm schließlich in die Augen.  
“ Es macht mir Hoffnung, dass wir die anderen ebenfalls wiederfinden, und es zeigt mir, dass man alles erreichen kann wenn man daran glaubt.“  
Er schaut mich lange Zeit an und nickt dann mit einem leichten lächeln.  
“Ja das geht mir genauso!“ … „Wir werden uns immer wieder finden…“fügt er dann noch hinzu und nickt nach vorne, auf dem Weg, auf dem wir nun weiterziehen werden.  
Zwei Tage laufen wir nun schon in eine Richtung, in der Hoffnung einen der anderen zu finden.  
Wir haben nichts gegessen seit wir aufgewacht sind, aber Wasser haben wir zum Glück gefunden. Nachts rollen wir uns nebeneinander zusammen und spüren die gegenseitige Wärme, sie gibt uns Trost und Hoffnung.

Gerade als wir uns zur dritten Nacht einen Platz suchen möchten, nehme ich eine schwache Witterung auf und ich fahre mit dem Kopf aufmerksam hoch.  
Kiba neben mir ist sofort wachsam und schaut mich fragend an. „Ich rieche jemanden“sage ich zu ihm, und versuche der Witterung zu folgen.  
Wir laufen ein gutes Stück dem Geruch hinterher, und plötzlich sehen wir etwas graues in der Ferne.  
Es kommt schnell näher und der Geruch ist nun unmissverständlich.  
„Tsume“ murmle ich, und auf einmal stehen wir uns gegenüber, drei Wölfe die sich beschnuppern.  
Vor Freude stupse ich Tsume spielerisch an, und er lässt es sogar über sich ergehen. Er selbst, scheint seine Freude kaum verbergen zu können und nickt Kiba respektvoll zu, bevor wir uns austauschen, ausruhen, und erneut auf die Suche gehen.

Als nächstes finden wir Toboe. Dieses Mal geht unsere Suche schneller, und wir hören den jungen Wolf schon vom weitem heulen. Er ist überglücklich uns wieder zu sehen und schmiegt sich dicht an Tsume, als er diesen begrüßt. Ich beobachte diese Zuneigung mit einem Lächeln und mir wird wieder schmerzlich klar, wie ich Blue vermisse.  
Erneut frage ich mich, ob sie uns überhaupt hier her folgen konnte.  
Auch diesmal schein Kiba meine Trauer zu spüren und schaut mich aufmerksam und entschlossen an, sodass ich Mut darin schöpfe, und versuche, daran zu glauben, dass sie es geschafft hat.

Wir ziehen zu viert weiter, finden sogar Beute zum Jagen, und erreichen nach einigen Tagen ein wunderschönes Feld.  
Nach einer kurzen Weile ändert sich der Geruch schlagartig und wir Wölfe blicken gleichzeitig erstaunt auf.  
Mondblumen! Es riecht nach Mondblumen.  
Kiba ist der Erste, der sich in Bewegung setzt, und so schnell wie er kann, auf den Geruch zuläuft.  
Und dann steht da plötzlich Cheza vor uns.  
Eigentlich steht sie nicht, sie sitzt an einem flachen See, die Füße im Wasser, und schaut uns mit einem sanften Blick an. „Da seid ihr ja wieder.“ sagt sie leise, und schließt Kiba in die Arme.  
Wir freuen uns alle über ihren Anblick und rennen freudig um sie herum. Kiba genießt ihre Nähe, richtet sich nach einer kurzen Zeit aber wieder auf.  
„Weißt du wo wir sind? Ist das das Paradies?“ fragt er Cheza.  
Sie schaut erst ihn und dann uns alle an und schweigt dann kurz.  
„Ich weiß nicht wo wir sind… aber Cheza hat das Gefühl, dass eure Reise noch nicht zuende ist. Wir sind noch nicht dort, wo wir zu leben gedenken“ meint sie, und streichelt Kiba durchs Fell.  
„Aber wir sind wieder vereint und können unsere Reise jetzt fortsetzten.“ Sagt sie dann und lächelt leicht.  
„Gibt es das Paradies denn wirklich?“ fragt Toboe und schaut Cheza fragend an.  
“Wir waren doch schon tot… wie sind wir dann wieder gekommen, wenn das nicht das Paradies ist?“  
Cheza schaut ihn nachdenklich an und fährt dann auch ihm übers Fell.  
„Das kann ich euch nicht beantworten, ich weiß nur, dass wir noch nicht angekommen sind...“  
In dieser Nacht liegen wir alle aneinander gekuschelt um Cheza herum, und versuchen unsere Sorgen zu vergessen.  
Keiner kann so richtig begreifen, warum wir hier sind, und was die Suche nach dem Paradies noch zu bedeuten hat.  
Mich lässt der Gedanke an Blue nicht mehr los, und nicht mal die Präsenz von Cheza und den anderen, kann den Gedanken ganz verblassen lassen.  
Am nächsten Tag spreche ich Cheza darauf an, und sich lächelt mich leicht an.  
„Jeder Wolf wird finden, wonach er sucht, wenn er nur fest genug daran glaubt“ erwidert sie. Ich kann sie nur verwirrt anschauen, belasse es aber bei dieser Aussage.  
Warum haben wir das Paradies dann noch nicht gefunden?  
Mir schießen so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf, kann sie aber alle nicht so richtig sortieren.  
Cheza scheint zuversichtlich, aber ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie selber nicht genau weiß, wo wir hin gehen sollen, und was geschehen wird.  
Wir sind aber deutlich entspannter mit Chezas Präsenz um uns, der Mondblumenduft in unserer Nähe, und auch die Beute ist gut, außerdem finden wir regelmäßig Wasser.  
Aber mir erschließt sich der Gedanke immer noch nicht ganz, warum wir eigentlich hier sind, was es mit dem Paradies auf sich hat, und wie wir es finden sollen.  
Ich bin nicht der einzige der zweifelt.  
Toboe zum Beispiel, schaut häufig traurig in die Ferne, und ist allgemein stiller als früher. „Warum müssen wir diese Reise erneut machen? Wann werden wir unser Ziel erreichen…“ fragt er Tsume an einem Abend.  
Dieser schaut kurz zu dem braunen Wolf und stupst ihn an, bevor er sich neben ihn legt. „Wenigstens sind wir zusammen.“ murmle ich leise, lege mich ebenfalls hin, und schaue ins nichts.  
Ich stelle mir Blue vor, wie sie auf uns zu gerannt kommt, gesund und voller Energie.  
Ich vermisse sie in diesem Moment so sehr.  
Ein warmer Körper holt mich aus meiner Gedankenwelt zurück, und ich vergrabe kurz dankbar meine Schnauze in Kibas Fell.  
Dann versuche ich mit diesem warmen Gefühl einzuschlafen. Ich träume von Blue und von Mondblumen…

 

Am nächsten Morgen ziehen wir weiter. Diesmal laufen wir durch einen Wald.  
Cheza tanzt von einer Blume zu einer anderen, ist fasziniert von deren Anblick, und steckt uns ein wenig mit ihrer guten Laune an.  
Aber auch diese Freude geht vorbei, und kurz darauf beginnt es fürchterlich zu regnen.  
Wir laufen weiter, mit dem Ziel den Wald an diesem Tag noch zu durchqueren. Stillschweigend laufen wir nebeneinander her, jeder hängt seinen Gedanken nach, und es fällt schwer, nicht an Blue zu denken, und daran das wir überhaupt nicht wissen was genau passieren wird und wo wir überhaupt sind.  
Mir ist aufgefallen, dass wir noch nie an einer Stadt oder ähnlichem vorbei gekommen sind, und auch, dass wir noch keinem anderen Menschen oder Wolf begegnet sind.  
Wo wohl alle sind? Handelt es sich um unsere Welt, wie wir sie kennen?  
Ich weiß nicht, ob ich der einzige war, der sich darüber Gedanken machte, aber den Gesichtern der anderen nach zu urteilen, machten sie sich ebenfalls Gedanken und Sorgen.  
Kurz vor der Dämmerung, erreichen wir das Ende des Waldes, und vor uns erstreckt sich erneut eine riesige Wiese, einzelne Bäume im Hintergrund, viele Sträucher.  
Etwas enttäuscht und niedergeschlagen lassen wir uns an einem kleinen Bach am Waldrand nieder und starren auf die Weiten hinaus.  
„Cheza spürt, dass es nicht mehr weit ist“ meint Cheza plötzlich und alle Wölfe wenden sich ihr zu.  
„Woher weißt du das?“ fragt Toboe hoffnungsvoll und richtet sich auf.  
„Cheza merkt es einfach“ antwortet sie und setzt sich wieder in Bewegung.  
„Kommt Wölfe.“  
Also folgen wir ihr erneut, entlang der ziemlich eintönigen Landschaft. Der Geruch, den ich als nächstes wahrnehme, lässt mich, ohne nachzudenken, los laufen.  
Ich höre von Toboe noch ein fragendes „Hige?“ aber kann nicht anhalten.  
Ich habe sie gerochen, Blue!  
Ich renne durch hohes Gras und passiere mehrere Bäume, Felsen, Büsche, und plötzlich stehe ich einem schwarzen Wolf gegenüber.  
Blue! Meine Blue!  
Ich laufe freudig auf sie zu, werfe sie um und schlecke ihr das Gesicht. Sie freut sich ebenfalls sehr und für einen Augenblick sind wir voll und ganz damit beschäftigt und gegenseitig anzustupsen und des anderen Wärme zu spüren.  
„Blue…“ flüstere ich und kuschel mich in ihr Fell.  
„Du bist hier! … Wir haben uns wieder gefunden“ murmelt sie leise und legt dann ihrerseits ihren Kopf auf mein Nackenfell.  
So verharren wir eine längere Zeit, bis die anderen aufgeholt haben und Blue ebenfalls freudig begrüßen.  
„Nun ist das Paradies ganz nahe“, sagt Cheza plötzlich und deutet nach vorne.  
Ich hebe den Kopf und wittere plötzlich den Duft von Mondblumen.  
Erstaunt setzte ich mich auf und schaue in den Himmel.  
Der Mond ist mittlerweile aufgegangen, wir haben Vollmond…  
Sollte es nun echt soweit sein? Wir Wölfe schauen fasziniert zu dem Weg aus Mondblumen, der sich vor uns erstreckt.  
„Kommt, lass uns gehen… ins Paradies“ meint Cheza zu uns, und wir gucken uns alle lange an.  
Ich schaue in Kibas erwartungsvolles Gesicht, Toboe, der plötzlich strahlt, und voller Aufregung zu uns aufschaut, Tsume, der mit einem scheinbar neutralen, aber auch leicht zweifelndem Gesichtausdruck meinem Blick begegnet, und Blue, die immer noch leicht an mich angeschmiegt, da sitzt, und erstaunt und vollkommen in Bann gezogen, immer wieder in die Richtung des Blumenweges schaut.  
Nachdem ich den Anblick verarbeitet habe, schießen mir so viele Fragen durch den Kopf, aber ich verdränge sie, für diesen Moment des Glückes.

Ohne ein Wort erheben wir uns, gleichzeitig, und beginnen dem Weg aus Mondblumen zu folgen.

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!  
> Über Verbesserungsvorschläge, weiteren Ideen, oder einfach nur eure eigenen Gedanken, würde ich mich sehr freuen :)


End file.
